


Sam Writes Fan Fiction

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, sam is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: Dean and Cas get to tease Sam a little on his writings.(G5)





	Sam Writes Fan Fiction

Dean tromps down the stairs and enters the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing the last box of waffles. Putting four into the toaster.

“Mornin’ Sammy,” He greets his younger brother, “You’re up early, whatcha workin’ on?”

Sam, less than casually closes his laptop, “Uh, nothin, it’s um just an assignment. Why?”

“Weirdo. It’s Saturday morning and your up doing homework.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Nerd.”

“Luddite.”

“You - you’re a… shut up.” Dean’s waffles pop up in the toaster just in time to give him an excuse to use his mouth for eating instead of trying to come up with a good comeback, or figure out if he is a  _luddite_. He puts in four more waffles into the toaster while he eats the first batch. Standing by the sink, he leans on the counter and eats his plain waffles by hand.

“You’re such a caveman.” Sam grouses.

Dean smiles and takes a huge bite. “Cas is comin’ over.” He mumbles around a mouthful of masticated food.

“I don’t know what he sees in you; you’re such a pig.”

“Oink, oink.” Dean jokes as he crams a whole waffle into his mouth right when the second helping pops up, “Mmm.”

There is a knock on the front door, then it opens.

“Hey Dean, you up yet?” Cas calls into the house as he crosses the living room.

“Kitchen!” Dean calls back. Sam chuckles at their lack of manners and how Cas practically lives here anyway.

“Hi, Sam.” Cas greets when he walks into the kitchen, grabbing one of Dean’s waffles, kissing him on the cheek as payment.  

“Mhey.” Dean complains at the loss of his food.

“I’m sure you’ve already had at least four before these.” Cas eyes the empty box on the counter.  Dean sticks out his tongue at Cas and tosses the box in the recycle can.

“What big writing project have you been working on so early this morning?” Cas sits adjacent to Sam at the table.

“Just a story.” Sam tries to answer without saying too much.

“Thought you said it was an assignment.” Dean plops into the chair across from Cas.

“Its, um, practice writing for, uh, practicing my, er, writing.” Sam winces at his lame excuse.

“Whatever geek boy.” Dean pats Sam’s cheek, causing Sam to grump and pull away. Dean moseys over to the refrigerator and grabs the milk, taking a big chug straight from the carton - just to get a rise from Sam.

“Geez, you neanderthal, use a glass next time!” Sam exclaimes. 

Dean grins and winks at Cas.

“Dean, stop pestering Sam. Go get dressed.” Cas can’t help but chuckle at the brother’s antics. He loves how well they get along, even if Dean teases the hell out of Sam most of the time.

“Cas and I are going to the car show. You sure you don’t want to go with?” Dean stands behind Cas with his hands on Cas’s shoulders, his thumbs playing with the little curls of hair at the nape of Cas’s hair. “You could be around _real adult human men_ and do _manly_ things, like check out the hostesses and beer stall chicks.”

“Oh, all those _manly_ things you and Cas will be doing?” Sam retorts with a smirk.

Dean slides his hands down to Cas’s chest, “I got all the manly man I need right here. And if Cas wants to look at pretty all he has to do is look at my…”

“OH - GOD - PLEASE - HELP - ME!” Sam covers his ears and cries out. Anything to stop Dean from getting all mushy and gross right in front of him.

Cas laughs and grabs Dean’s hand, “Come on pretty boy, let’s get you dressed so we can go do manly things at the car show.”

“Heh, yeah, I think I need help with these PJ pants.”

Sam slaps his hands to his face and drops his head to the table. “Uuuggghhh!”

Cas swats Dean’s ass and shoves him toward the stairs, which Dean takes two at a time.

Sam looks up and shakes his head, rolling his eyes. He figures he has a good half hour before those two come back downstairs. So, he opens his laptop and boots up the document he was working on before being so rudely interrupted. He scrolls up and reads over the last bit of what he wrote.

* * *

_Jensen was tied up by the vampire who was threatening to turn or kill the whole town to replenish his nest that the Addams brothers had killed._

_Jared peeked in through the window and silently told Dmitri to circle around so they could flank the monster._

_Just as the vampire bared his teeth and leaned in to bite Jensen, Jared called out “Hey! Fang-face! Get away from my brother!”_

_Dmitri entered from the other side of the room and swung his machete quick and precise, slicing the head clean off the monster._

_Jared untied Jensen while Dmitri checked him for injuries, using his Angel grace with a touch to his forehead to heal the bites, scratches, and other battle wounds._

_“Dude, you’re handier to have around than our own traveling medic.” Dean clapped Dmitri on the shoulder._

* * *

Just as Sam was beginning to add to his story, Dean and Cas came back down.

“Typing away there, Shakespeare?” Teased Dean. Cas shoves him and leans over Sam’s shoulder to see what he’s writing.

“Dude, really?” Sam gripped at Cas.

“Sam is that from that show? What’s it called the one you like so much.” Cas asks

“Oh, that Ghostbusters or whatever the nerd show is called.” Adds Dean.

“Ghostfacers, and it’s not nerdy, it’s actually pretty cool. They hunt ghosts and monsters and all kinds of scary stuff.” Defends Sam.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad, really. The two brothers and their friend …” Cas looks at Sam, “The guy with the Russian name is an angel right?”

“Yes, he’s an angel, and he saved Jensen - the older brother - from Hell. Some of the monsters are cool and even a bit scary.” Agrees Sam.

“So you’re all fanboy writing stories about your favorite show?” Dean teases and ruffles Sam’s hair. “Have fun with the fiction. Me and Cas are outta here.”

“Bye Sam.” hollers Cas.

“Bye guys.” Sam is happy to see them leave so he can get back to the Addams brothers and the vampire.


End file.
